Opostos
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Um pequeno pwp meio sad, meio romântico SasuNaru. Antes de ir com Orochimaru, Sasuke queria ter Naruto só uma vez, uma única vez. Enjoy.


Enquanto ainda to esperando a inspiração (e reviews) para "Finding Happines" achei esse pwp de SasuNaru bem antigo, espero que gostem. Não fica bem claro, mas eles tavam treinando antes e o Naruto foi banhar-se no rio depois, quando Sasuke o encontra.

**Avisos:** Essa fic contém lemon, yaoi, talvez até shota, depende de quão novos vocês o considerem para isso (foi antes do Sasuke ir com o Orochimaru).

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, ele é do Sasuke (e do Kishimoto-sensei).hehe

**OPOSTOS**

"_**Que seja eterno enquanto dure**_"

- Não pense em nada, Naruto, só sinta...

A voz levemente rouca de Sasuke fez Naruto estremecer, entreabrindo os lábios, permitindo a passagem da língua quente. O beijo foi quente, intenso, necessitado... algo que ambos queriam faz tanto tempo...

O vento soprava no leito do rio e fazendo o corpo do loiro, que vestia somente uma cueca branca e estava todo encharcado, tremer de frio e isso contrastou tão perfeitamente com o calor que o outro emanava ao ter se aproximado novamente, tocando sua nuca e acariciando os fios, dando um beijo mais profundo.

Entregaria-se. Entregaria-se aquela loucura de sentimentos sem pensar duas vezes, mesmo que se machucasse depois. Já sabia, mesmo sem admitir, que seu coração era somente de Sasuke.

Sasuke apertou levemente a cintura esguia do loiro. Como Naruto podia ser tão perfeito? E tão fofo e sexy ao mesmo tempo ficando assim tão corado como está agora? O loiro libriano gemeu baixo, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Ele é bem melhor gemendo. Sasuke sorriu sensual, parando o beijo e encarando os azuis de Naruto, seus lábios estavam rubros e sem nunca deixar de fitar as safiras, deslizou as pontas dos dedos do ombro para o mamilo, que estava ereto e úmido, tocando e brincando com ele.

- Ahhh.... – gemeu, sem controle algum, alto, pois Sasuke agora esfregava o polegar no mamilo.

O libriano sentiu seu membro pulsar. Aquilo era muito bom e o estava deixando louco, era até difícil respirar. Sentia que o leonino agora, ainda judiando do mesmo mamilo, beliscava, apertava, deixando-o rubro.

Corou, mordendo os lábios para sufocar um gemido. Para alguém que nunca havia se tocado aquilo era uma tortura deliciosa.

Sasuke se permitiu sorrir um pouco mais, pois via o loiro tentando não se deixar vencer: enfiando os dedos da mão direita na terra e os da outra em sua camisa azul-marinho. Ele era realmente sensível, adoravelmente sensível. Olhou sacana para o volume entre as coxas morenas e macias, não o queria se contendo, queria-o gemendo seu nome e implorando por si.

Sendo assim, parou o que fazia, vendo como mamilo estava ereto e avermelhado, apetitoso demais. Desceu seus lábios começando a sugar de leve, ouvindo-o soltar um gemido e circundar-lhe o pescoço enquanto acariciava os fios negros, puxando sua cabeça contra o mamilo ao ter um aumento na sucção.

- Oh...aí mesmo...Sa-Sasuke...

Nisso o Uchiha caçula aproveitava para tocar todos os lugares possíveis, descia da cintura ate as coxas, deixando-as levemente marcadas por seus dedos, podia até sentir o calor que emanava do membro meio-ereto do loiro, ao perceber isso, suga com mais intensidade o mamilo.

- Ahhh... Quer arrancar o meu mamilo ou ahhh...é só impressão minha?

Sasuke levantou o olhar ao parar o fazia, vendo o rosto rubro e lábios entreabertos de mesma cor do outro.

- Deve ser impressão sua... – a ironia fez Naruto fazer beicinho, mas depois corar ao sentir os dedos tocar-lhe a face – Não é melhor brincarmos mais à sério?

O possuído pela kyuubi nem pode responder, pois sentiu seus lábios serem atacados com fome fazendo ambos caírem deitados: Sasuke estava deitado entre as pernas abertas de Naruto, agora descendo pelo pescoço abaixo, lambendo e mordendo tudo ao seu alcance. Aquilo era ótimo, mas queria poder também sentir a pele do outro:

- Unmm... Tira isso, Sasuke... – gemeu, puxando a camisa azul-marinho.

Subiu divertido, retirando a camisa e vendo os olhos azuis brilharem em aprovação abaixo de si. Naruto molhou os lábios, via a pele muito alva e tão diferente da sua; tão perfeita: levemente definida, os mamilos eretos de excitação... Não resistiu, e subiu, começando a beijar e tocar todo o peito do outro, de vez em quando olhando nos olhos ônix para ver as reações de seu dono. _Saber que também conseguia excitá-lo era extremamente agradável._

Sasuke tirou as mãos pequenas de si ou não agüentaria; afastou os dois pulsos beijando com ímpeto a boquinha rosada fazendo ambos caírem deitados e os membros excitados se chocarem de leve. O leonino partiu o beijo, ofegando, pode ouvir o gemido alto vindo do loiro. Aproximou-se, falando baixo e roucamente, bem perto dos lábios.

- Gosta disso?

Viu o libriano arregalar os olhos e virar o rosto constrangido para o lado. Uma graça. Apoiou-se nos pulsos presos por suas mãos, uma de cada lado da cabeça do loiro, ficando de quatro, apoiado nos joelhos e com estes abriu as pernas do ser abaixo de si, vendo este ofegar, desceu esfregando sensualmente as ereções.

- Ahhh...bom....

- E vai ficar muito melhor, Naruto...

Voltou a beijar aqueles lábios perfeitos e carnudos do loiro, se esfregando em círculos. Uma vontade louca, não, uma necessidade não sabia de onde, ou melhor, até tinha idéia; de ter Naruto para si, só para si. A primeira vez do loiro devia ser perfeita para compensar tudo que poderia ocorrer depois.

Desceu pelo peito que subia e descia acelerado, beijava abaixo do umbigo, começando a descer a cueca branca e aproveitando para tocar as coxas morenas. Ao desnudá-lo aproveitou para retirar as próprias calças, ficando apenas com a cueca negra. A ereção do libriano estava muito rígida e fazia o dono dela se contorcer.

Mergulhou entre as pernas do libriano aproveitando também para tocar na entrada virgem, ouvia os gemidos altos e deliciados, começando a pressionar aquele ponto, forçando-o levemente e invadindo aos poucos. Sugou mais forte para distraí-lo podendo penetrar um dedo e sentindo como era apertado.

Quando estava no terceiro dedo sentiu Naruto gozar em sua boca e aproveitou para usar um pouco do liquido e lubrificá-lo. Voltou a beijá-lo, fazendo-o sentir o próprio gosto em seus lábios. Percebeu o loiro abrir mais as pernas em convite enquanto circundava-lhe o pescoço, tendo o beijo aprofundado.

- Tem certeza?

- É claro – Naruto sorriu gentil, os azuis brilhavam. Seria dele, o resto que se danasse.

Sasuke se despiu, mostrando a ereção necessitada o que fez Naruto passar a língua nos lábios, os umedecendo; tocando-a e ouvindo um gemido como o de um gato vindo dos lábios finos. Percebeu que o leonino quase se deixara levar, mas voltou, empurrando-o de volta contra a terra fria, abriu pernas e braços.

- Vem...

Foi beijado com avidez e começava a ser penetrado com calma; cravou as unhas nas costas pálidas, tentando diminuir a dor. Já tinha metade dele em si, o beijou com mais força, não se importaria com a dor.

- Uunmm... – Como ele é apertado, perfeito e acolhedor. Queria meter forte, marcando posse, mas isso o machucaria e isso não faria, não hoje.

Esperou-o se acostumar com o volume e começou a tocar no membro rijo, arranhando a glande com as unhas, ouvindo um ofego e se permitindo gemer ao sentir um leve mexer de quadris. Não conseguiria mais resistir, era muita tentação. Atacou os lábios vermelhos mexendo-se em ritmo lento, queria revidar a sensação incrível de estar dentro daquele corpo.

- Sassukeee... – gemeu, o prazer invadindo seu corpo – faz...ahh...mais rápido... – o envolveu com as pernas, permitindo maior acesso.

Ambos gemiam mais intensamente. O mais novo dos Uchiha não conseguia e nem queria mais se conter então começou a mover-se mais profundamente, segurava a cintura esguia e amorenada puxando-a de encontro a si. Tão bom, tão apertado, tão fundo. Sua mente só processava isso e coisas do tipo e o outro abaixo de si também compartilhava do mesmo.

As costas estavam suadas, tensas, os corpos se chocavam com força. No ar pairava aquele cheiro de cio inconfundível e excitante. Os gemidos aumentavam, mãos passeavam por todos os cantos, já estavam em seus limites.

Pressentindo isso, o Uchiha, ainda beijando os lábios famintamente, segurou a cintura estocando repetida e intensamente aquele ponto, fazendo Naruto arquear e empurrar os quadris para frente, repetidamente. O libriano foi o primeiro a cair (após gritar o nome de seu Uchiha), relaxado e satisfeito, sentindo os vestígios de seu clímax e também o de Sasuke só que em seu interior, este logo após, caindo saciado em seu peito e respirando ruidosamente e sussurrando o nome de seu loiro.

Um último beijo ainda foi trocado antes de ambos adormecerem abraçados.

Owari.

Espero q gostem, tem um toque sad, mas eu realmente gosto dela, é um dos meus primeiros lemon.

Beijos, Ai-chan.


End file.
